Ice Princess: Girl World
by xxFrozenFlower
Summary: [My First Fanfiction!] In Junior High, Sharpay leads the school's top clique. IMPLIED TROYPAY. It's a harsh world. Cold world. GIRL world. Read and Review!
1. Junior High Butterflies

**Chapter 1**

**Junior High Butterflies**

Sharpay Evans shook her head.

"What you wear on your first day of junior high has to be awesome, not a farm outfit." she said, arching her eyebrow at Stella Allerie.

Stella blushed and ran back into Sharpay's bathroom.

"Shar, that was harsh." Jennifer Choo said, raising her eyebrows.

"It was her favorite new outfit," Alice Carr added.

"We need seventh grade style, not left-over sixth grade reject clothes," Sharpay replied, rolling her eyes.

Alice shrugged and continued rummaging through the bag of clothes she brought over, but Jenny didn't take her eyes off Sharpay.

Sharpay noticed, but ignored her. One of the many advantages of leading the most powerful girl cliques. Sharpay held the power for elementary school, and was most probably going to keep it throughout junior high and high school. She could make anyone's life a paradise, or a living hell, so everyone steered clear of her.

Isabella Castillo broke the tension by stepping into Jenny's view and shrieking, "TAH-DAH!"

Alice gasped. "Ohmagod Belle, you look awesome!"

"Aww, Belle, you're adorable!" Jenny said, smiling.

Sharpay turned away from her teen magazine to sneak a peek at Isabella. "That's cute, Belle," she said, nodding, trying to conceal part of her jealousy.

Sharpay found the perfect moment to shake off her jealousy, when Stella walked back in. Though she looked better than before, Sharpay said, "See, Stella? You need to have Bella's sense of style."

Stella reddened but maintained her posture. "Belle, what the hell is that?" she rushed, poiting to the silk scarf Isabella had used as her belt.

"Oh, I heard it's a seventh grade thing." she replied, flattening the scarf on her very faded, tight jeans.

"Stella, try these shoes with your top, your top is cute but your shoes make me barf." Sharpay said, tossing Stella a pair of pink and white sandals.

Stella blushed again, and kicked off her pink and brown sneakers.

She straightened her pink and white tank top and her white jean miniskirt.

"That's really cute Ella!" Jenny said, admiring her friend's top.

"Wow!" Alice grinned.

"Nice!" Belle nodded, with a genuine smile.

"It makes you look really pale, but it's okay." Sharpay said, sounding bored.

Stella tried her best not to glare at Sharpay. "I guess that Belle, Jenny, and I got our first-day outfits. Your turn, Sharpay?" she suggested.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. If she got a nickel every time she rolled her eyes, she'd be even richer than she currently was. "I said to save the best for last. Go ahead, Liss." was her response.

Stella silently scolded herself. Jennifer and Isabella both shook her heads. Alice heaved herself up, holding loads of clothes, and headed towards Sharpay's changing room, and Sharpay slowly waddled to her bathroom, holding her bag containing her amazing outfit.

Sharpay pulled on her white lace cami with purple rhinestones and a sparkly lavender shrug (_Hmmm,_ Sharpay thought. _Shrugs are really cool. And they look GREAT on me, I should wear them forever!_) and a lavender miniskirt with rhinestones incrusted in. She pulled on white sandals with an inch-high heel, and grinned.

She did two matching braids on the sides of her head, and tied them with purple elastics. Sharpay hesitated; it looked kinda tacky. She took one braid out. Yes, one braid on one side is more seventh-grade.

After some mascara, lipgloss, blush, and eyeshadow, Sharpay was ready to show off.

"Tah-dah!" she grinned, spreading her arms.

"OHMAGOD!" shrieked Stella, Jennifer, Isabella, and Alice.

"You look so good!"

"Wow, Sharpay!"

"Now THAT's hot!"

"That's an awesome shrug Shar!"

"I know!" Shar squealed, twirling around to offer a complete view of her outfit.

Sharpay savored the jealousy twinkling in Isabella, Stella, and Alice's eyes. Jennifer was just smiling, but didn't seem to admire her as much as the three other girls. That bothered Sharpay; she was supposed to be the icon, the girl every other girl wanted to be, no exceptions to Jennifer.

"Jen, I told you already, don't by sunglasses at garage sales." Sharpay snapped.

Jennifer arched an eyebrow. "These are designer. I payed eighty bucks for 'em." She lifted her frame-less dark blue sunglasses, examining it.

"Jenny, Jenny, Jenny. You expect me to believe eighty bucks can buy _designer_ sunglasses? Puh-LEASE. And hello, summer is OVER sweetie."

"Oh," Jennifer said quickly, catching Sharpay's drift. "I suppose you would know, since you have the most gorgeous outfit ever right now, on you," she said sincerely.

Sharpay softened. "I guess you're garage-sale glasses were a pretty nice snag too, I wouldn't mind borrowing them, I wouldn't be _too_ embarassed to be seen in public with them."

Jennifer struggled against rolling her eyes. She knew that was the closest thing she could get that ressembled an apology out of Sharpay.

Silence hung in the air for a couple of seconds, until Alice bravely broke it.

"Sooo, is MY outfit good enough to wear as a seventh grader?" she pressed, looking at her friends with enthusiasm.

Isabella, Jennifer, and Stella nodded eagerly.

"Mmmm..." Sharpay said instead, cocking her head to her left.

"Mmmm?" Alice said, her voice breaking with sadness. She quickly glanced down at her black jean skirt and pink graphic tee with pink sneakers.

There was another pause.

"Acceptable, I guess." Sharpay finally said.

The rest of the girls smiled and started flowing in the compliments.

"Oh yeah Liss, so cute!"

"It's adorable Alice!"

"We're gonna look great for junior high!"

_Knock knock knock._

Sharpay reconised the signature triple knock on her door, but her friends were started.

"AAAHHH!" Alice screamed, clinging onto Stella, who's eyes were as round as coins.

"What?" Jennifer said quickly, turning around with a scared expression.

Isabelle shielded herself with her arms, as though she was about to get attacked.

The door creaked open.

"Hello ladies," Ryan Evans said, with a crooked smile, staring at the frightened girls.

"Ryan!" Alice, Stella, and Isabella said in relief. Jennifer was still too much in shock to say anything.

Ryan let out a small laugh. "Shar, mom wanted me to tell you that dinner will be a little late tonight. Goodbye, ladies." he said, nodding once before stepping back out the door.

Then the door closed back, Ryan's echoing footsteps ringing in the girls' ears.

"Wow!" Stella squeaked, her mouth hanging open.

Isabella and Alice both had ridiculously happy grins pasted on their faces. Jennifer seemed to be more collected, though she added, "Whoa."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "You guys are seriously retarded."

"Number one, we're _girls_, and number two..." Alice started, only to hear that a squeal replaced 'number two'.

Isabella giggled. "He's sooo adorable."

"SOOO adorable!" Stella echoed, swooning.

Jennifer now had a goofy smile on her face as well.

"Eurgh!" Sharpay mumbled out loud. "Weirdos."

"We heard that!" The three girls chorused.

Sharpay ignored them.

"I'm-... we're gonna look so hot tomorrow!" she grinned.

"Can we even TRY to top how hot we look NOW?" Isabella winked.

"TOTALLY!" Sharpay, Alice and Jennifer sang.

Stella was still looking at Sharpay's pink pillow and giggling.

"Hello, we'd like you back on planet earth," Sharpay snapped. Stella looked up.

"Oh! Oh, I was just thinking of..." she paused, smiling slyly.

"Ryan!" Jennifer and Alice squealed. Isabella high-fived Stella. Sharpay groaned and flipped back her blonde hair.

"Please tell me we're not back to this."

"Okay, we won't tell you!" Isabella giggled.

"Stop it Belle," Stella urged. "OhmaGAWD, I'm so sorry Shar!"

"Sharpay," she corrected, raising an eyebrow.

"But Ryan called you-"

"Who wants to see my new nail polishes?" Sharpay asked, jumping off her bed.

"Ohhh!" Alice shrieked. The girls raced over to Sharpay. Stella was still moping but followed her friends.

"OHMYGAWD YOU GOT THE PINK SPARKLE SHIMMER MAGIC?" Isabella yelled in delight, holding the little pink bottle delicately.

"Mmmhmm," Sharpay responded, raising her eyesbrows and smirking.

"Oh damn, you have great taste," Jennifer mumbled, reading the back of a neon pink bottle.

"HOLY FREAK!" Alice shouted, her enthusiasm topping everyone else's. "OHMYGAWWWD this must've coted a FORTUNE! IT'S GORGEOUS LIKE I LOVE IT!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, but loved all of these 'Sharpay is the best!' moments that happened while showing off.

"Twenty bucks," she winked, stretching out her arms.

"CAN I BORROW IT?"

"Yeah..."

"WOW THANKS, AND-"

"Umm Alice, you can stop screaming now."

"Ohh... right. Heh. Heheh. Ooops..."

Stella was quietly shifting her attention from a sparkly dark blue polish bottle and a neon orange one.

"Whaddya think?" Sharpay nodded at Stella, digusted that she actually had to push for a compliment.

"Amazing..." whispered the little blonde girl.

Sharpay's smug smile widened.

"I know I am," she chirped. Everyone, even Stella, laughed at this.

"You're the best!" Alice screeched. Isabella, Jennifer, and Stella nodded like bobbleheads.

Sharpay felt her pulse pick up speed. She held her stomache. All of the nervous butterflies started fluttering.

She knew she was the best now.

She knew she ruled.

But what about tomorrow?

Junior high... a brand new zone that Sharpay hadn't conquered.

What about the power there?

What about her friend's loyalties?

What about... _Alyson_?


	2. Suffering Because Of Payne

**Lily**;; Well, this is the second chapter of this story Sharpay&Ryan moment. And shows you how the hats begun! I'm trying to make the chapters a little less long.

If you want to know more about the characters, I can mail you some information about them )

Pleaaase read and then review! Scroll down, WAYYY DOWN, and click that awesome little blue button!

Please? Please?

Well, read this chapter first, then give the button some love x)

I will only continue the story if I get reviews ) I have like 8 chapters all-completely ready and I'd hate to not post them, but if there's no interest in them... I can't /

And remember this is **rated T**. Just because there is a bit of language that's essential to the story... if you're in Girl World, you'd know x)

**Disclaimer**; I do not own High School Musical or any of their characters, but I did make up loads of other characters and they are MINE, MINE MINE MINE MINE! ;)

**Chapter 2**

**Suffering Because Of Payne**

_Knock knock knock._

Sharpay's head snapped up.

"Shaaar!" a voice sang. The door creaked open, revealing a grinning face. "Can I come in?" Ryan joked, stepping in the room.

Sharpay closed her magazine. "Well, I guess my opinion doesn't hold much value anymore," she grinned, patting a spot on her bed beside her.

Her twin brother laughed and flopped down besides her.

"Well, hey Shar. Longtime no see." he said, looking around.

"Mmmhmm, these thirteen minutes without you have been TORTURE. Thanks for letting me escape that pain!" she said with mock gratefulness.

Ryan puffed out his chest with a superior look on his face. "It's what I do."

"Well, I escaped pain, but I which I could escape Payne," she groaned, rolling her eyes.

Ryan paused, lifting a pointing finger to the ceiling, hesitating.

"But didn't you say you just escaped it?" he said.

"PAYNE. I meant Alyson, smarty-pants."

"Isn't her last name Maureen?"

"...uh, that's her middle name, Ryan."

"Oh... umm, oops..."

She rolled her eyes. "Why the hell did you come here thought, bothering me and my important buisness?" she winked, because she knew Ryan might've actually believed she was serious.

"You better keep reading your top-secret government files then," he said importantly, pointing at Sharpay's open magazine. "They might need some fashionable shoes to stop world hunger."

He gave an over-exaggerated wink with a wide smile that made fun of Sharpay's little coy wink. Sharpay held back her giggle and smacked his arm.

"Your hair is ugly," she offered, changing the subject.

"Thanks, that's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"If we were in high school, I'd be ashamed to be seen with you in public."

"You ARE ashamed to be seen with me in public."

"Well, I'd never let you out looking like THAT."

"What are you gonna do, make me wear hats?" he joked.

"Oooh, good one Ry. I might just as well pick out your clothes because your taste sucks."

Ryan grinned, not seeing his sister's seriousness. Sharpay squeezed his hand.

There was a small pause.

"I won't be liked at school, will I?" she said quietly.

Ryan stayed silent. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Sharpay looked away.

"No," he said honestly. "Shar, you're idolized, respected, admired, but-"

"But I'm all-around un-likeable."

Ryan stopped again. He seemed to have no answer.

"That's not true. I better go to bed." he said, shaking off his sister's hand and walking away.

He didn't even stick his hed back in for a last little smile.

Sharpay sighed.

She grabbed her sparkly pink diary, and unlocked it with a tiny silver key. She tried to concentrate on her Superstar Journal, but she just wasn't in the mood.

_"Shar, you're idolized, respected, admired..."_

That used to be enough for her. Why wasn't it anymore? Why was it hard not being liked?

_Jenny, Bella, Alice, and Stella like me_, she thought. _Or maybe just 'idolize, respect, and admire' me._

_What about the nail polishes? And my outfit? Didn't they keep repeating how I'm the best?_

_Or is it possible to be the best without being truly liked?_

Sharpay stood up and walked over to her pink vanity desk. Her whole room was basically pink, with silver and gold.

Usually, brushing her hair, putting on her favorite lipgloss, and dancing to a pop song recorded from one of her performances always cheered her up. But she could barely keep her hand from shaking, holding the tube of super-shiny pink lipgloss.

_But I'm still more liked than Alyson. Alyson won't win._

She clenched her fists.

_I can't lose. I'm gonna RUIN her._

The open lipgloss tube squirted gloss from her strong grip.

_And if she takes me down, _she thought, cleaning up the mess of gloss that was Alyson's fault. _ I'm taking her down with me._


	3. Caps Are SO Out

**Lily**;; Third chapter up! I really appreciate that people actually read this, and that some actually review ) Y'ALL ROCK D

Read&REVIEW pleaaase )

When you're done reading... well, do you see that little blue button there at the bottom of the page? Mmmhmm? Good. Now... click it. Yeah, that's it, you almost got it, YEAH! You have some serious button-clicking talent!

**Disclaimer**; I do not own High School Musical or any of their characters, but I did make up loads of other characters and they are MINE, MINE MINE MINE MINE! ;)

**THIS CHAPTER SEEMS LONGER THAN IT IS BECAUSE THE INSTANT MESSAGING PARTS TAKE UP A LOT OF ROOM**

There is online conversation going on in this chapter. There'll also be some in the next chapter. 3&4 were supposed to be one chapter but they are a bit too long so I split them ) Yeah, the chatspeak is very annoying, but I didn't think that Sharpay's gang would type in perfect clean grammar, so these are the screenames so you don't get too confused.

**ShimmerPrincessSharpay Sharpay Evans**

**ImpossiblyHotBella Isabella Castillo**

**ImBringinJennyBack Jennifer Choo**

**ItsSoWorthLiss Alice Carr**

**SPARKLESxxSTELLA Stella Allerie**

**Chapter 3**

**Caps Are SO Out**

"I can't sleep!" Sharpay groaned. She stuffed her face into her pink pillow.

Nope, she was awake. WIDE awake.

"Damn it," she hissed. She checked her watch; 9:03 PM.

She had read in a teen magazine that you need beauty sleep. She was hoping to grab a nice ten hours of sleep, but obviously that wasn't going to happen.

_How to make the best of this situation? ...why not spend some time recieving compliments from admiring losers?_

"I'm so smart," she whispered smugly, powering up her pink laptop.

_Oooh, I hope Cameron is online, or Ethan! Or-_

Sharpay was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud '_ding_', which meant she had recieved an instant message. She frowned, forgetting that each time her computer turned on, she was automatically signed into her messenger.

_This computer is so fast,_ she thought.

She turned down her laptop's volume and accepted the message.

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay Sharpay Evans_

_ImpossiblyHotBella Isabella Castillo_

_ImBringinJennyBack Jennifer Choo_

_ItsSoWorthLiss Alice Carr_

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA Stella Allerie_

_xxSexyQueen Alyson Payne_

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: heyyy!_

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: h/o lemme get the rest!_

ImpossiblyHotBella has been invited to the conversation.

ImBringinJennyBack has been invited to the conversation.

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: hey_

ItsSoWorthLiss has been invited to the conversation.

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: heyyy, supbella/jenny/liss!_

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: umm, hello?_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: oh right LOL you too stella._

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: thx :)_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: btw when are u changing ur screename? caps are SO out._

_ImBringinJennyBack: agreed shar!_

_ImpossiblyHotBella: ...sorry stella, but i agree w/ shar_

_ItsSoWorthLiss: heyyy y'all!_

_ItsSoWorthLiss: umm ya sorry shar is rite, caps r so 6th grade_

_ImpossiblyHotBella: heyyy liss_

_ImBringinJennyBack: and we're not in 6th grade no more LOL_

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: oh, umm sooon. how do you know if caps are out?_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: are you doubting what i'm saying?_

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: NO, shar u are right i will change soon! u r always soo smart and cool sharpay :)_

_ImBringinJennyBack: we are so we're glad ur our leader :)_

_ImBringinJennyBack: friend, not leader LOL, typo_

_ItsSoWorthLiss: she's good both anywayz :)_

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: sharpay u are so great!_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: thx :) but i need to talk about our problem_

_ImpossiblyHotBella: ...our problem?_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: alyson._

_ItsSoWorthLiss: how is she a problem? you r soo better than her._

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: yah but it's a new year_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: i just don't want her... messing anything up. again._

_ImBringinJennyBack: ...again?_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: eurgh. don't you remember the honey incident?_

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: oooh ya thank goodnesss you were able 2 get it all out of ur gorgeous hair!_

_ImpossiblyHotBella: but after that u throw a carton of chili cheese fries her, n she was 2 scared 2 do anything back, ur even_

_ImBringinJennyBack: LOL remember when ryan asked her for sum fries?_

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: LOL ya!_

_ImpossiblyHotBella: Lol!_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: i just dont want her 2 damage my rep. or steal troy_

_ImpossiblyHotBella: but ethan is pretty hot 2_

_ImBringinJennyBack: ya! buuuut..._

_ImpossiblyHotBella: but what?_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: uhh, but what?_

_ImBringinJennyBack: ive heard from my sources that ethan didn't grow this summer... at ALL!_

_ImpossiblyHotBella: ooooh burn, LOL even Shar is probably taller than him!_

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: omg IT'S TRUE i saw him burger-rama getting a super chili burger deluxe n he wuz short_

_ImpossiblyHotBella: LOL u deserve better than a burger-eater shar_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: wait... did troy grow?_

_ImBringinJennyBack: 2 inches_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: ehmagod thank GOODNESS :) he iz still on my list._

_ImpossiblyHotBella: AND RYAN IS STILL ON MINE, ROWR!_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: ...bella?_

_ImpossiblyHotBella: oh whoops 4got u dont like taking about ur brother..._

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: and what else?_

_ImBringinJennyBack: bella, caps are out..._

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: SO out._

Sharpay was peacefully relaxed when an annoying door creaking sound snapped her out of her 'happy place'

"Stupid freaking annoying people," she grumbled, taking her time to check the reason of this disturbing noise.

_What the hell... Ryan signed in? It was like nine thirty... he was he was going to bed. He left my room._

_Did he... ditch me?_

Nobody ditched Sharpay Evans. Even her own twin brother. She quickly sent him an IM.

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: Ry, you online? I thought u said you were going to bed._

No reply for a couple of seconds. Then it said he was typing a message... and then it showed him offline.

_What the hell? I guess he wasn't online. My computer must've been glitchy._

She quickly went back to chat with her friends.

_ImpossiblyHotBella: ooo oops sorry shar!_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: it's ok. everyone deserves 1 more chance. ONE more only. ;) lol just playin' bella._

_ImBringinJennyBack: omg ryan signed in!_

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: omg really?_

_ImBringinJennyBack: yeah im talking 2 him, omg i dunno what 2 say!_

_ImBringinJennyBack: sharpay any advice?_

_ImBringinJennyBack: sooo nervous_

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: me 2!_

Sharpay froze. Ryan was talking to Jennifer? But... he was offline... but that could mean... he ditched her and THEN blocked her!

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: brb._

Sharpay tip-toed to her brother's room.

"Can I come in?" she sang loudly, pressing her ear against the door.

She heard stomping footsteps rushing around. He was obviously going to run to his bed or something.

"If you must," he finally said dramatically.

"You weren't sleeping?" Sharpay mused, taking a graceful step into the messy room. She tried to ignore the funny smell and keep a straight face... but it was hard. "You know you can borrow some of my air freshner. Don't even ask me for it... just take it."

"Thanks but I'll pass," he said with a cocky half-smile. "I have a perfect explanation for that," he said in a monotone, like he had planned out what he would recite. "I couldn't sleep and I went to have a glass of water, and I walked around the room to calm myself, aaand now I'm going to bed. Sooo, bye!" Ryan said, sounding hopeful.

"Ahhh." Sharpay said, showing no signs of wanting to leave.

Her eyes darted towards his computer. The monitor was off, but the computer was still on. She stared at the blinking green light, anger slowly filling her.

"Sorry to bother you. But it's just, for a moment, my computer said you were online. I sent you an instant message, and then you logged off," she said. She always liked to cut straight to the point.

"I wasn't online," he blurted. "I wasn't! I was drinking water. No, that was before. I was walking. Just walking. Your computer must be glitchy."

"Glitchy," she repeated. "Right. I can' t believe I didn't think of that before, stupid me. Sorry to bother you Ry."

"You didn't," he called out, not sounding very honest.

Sharpay decided to leave a blow on him before she left. Be blunt, and if they lie, add some guilt.

"I know you'd never lie to me, Ry. You have my back and I have yours. I trust you, whatever you say." she waved and smiled sweetly, trying to ignore the blinking light from the corner of her eye.

Ryan looks down and stayed quiet

_That that, brother._

Sharpay marched back to her room, and then sneaked back to Ryan's and stuck her ear to his door. She heard beeping and clicking and typing.

Feeling hurt, she went back to her room and settled back with her laptop. She hated when Ryan lied about obvious things.

She went back to chatting with her friends.

_ItsSoWorthLiss: OMG!_

Sharpay flinched. Her heart started racing.

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: what!_


	4. Grandmother Magazines

**Lily**;; Oooh fourth chapter. I really appreciate that people actually read this, and that some actually review ) I REALLY appreciate reviews. Y'ALL ROCK D Haha yeah last one was a mini-cliffy because I had no clue other how to end it.

This story is going on so slow, this says it's at chapter four but it's really two of my written chapters X

REVIEW my loves D

And if you haven't already, check out my new oneshot songfic **Behind Those Eyes** and review!

**Disclaimer**; I do not own High School Musical or any of their characters, but I did make up loads of other characters and they are MINE, MINE MINE MINE MINE! ;)

There is STILL some online conversation going on in this chapter. These are the screenames.

**ShimmerPrincessSharpay Sharpay Evans**

**ImpossiblyHotBella Isabella Castillo**

**ImBringinJennyBack Jennifer Choo**

**ItsSoWorthLiss Alice Carr**

**SPARKLESxxSTELLA Stella Allerie**

**xxSexyQueen Alyson Payne**

(omg Alyson on the list:o)

**Chapter 4**

**Grandmother Magazines**

_ItsSoWorthLiss:(_

_ItsSoWorthLiss:( :(_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: what what what what?_

_ItsSoWorthLiss:(_

_ImpossiblyHotBella: wtf liss?_

_ItsSoWorthLiss: okay... well..._

_ItsSoWorthLiss: i got blocked ((_

Sharpay groaned, raking back her blonde hair.

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: wtf, that's nothing! u scared me 2 death 4 that?_

_ItsSoWorthLiss: but it's ryan who blockd me._

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: WTF?_

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: umm sharpay?_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: wtf isn't a word so it doesn't matter if it's caps or not._

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: ohh umm sry, u r 2 smart!_

_ImBringinJennyBack: ryan? omgwtfmayonnaise?_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: mayonnaise!_

_ImBringinJennyBack: ...it wuz the first word that came to my mind. plz dont ask._

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: ...I won't. n e wayz wtf liss? u sure it was ryan? he's online?_

_ImpossiblyHotBella: ya he iz im talkin 2 him right now_

_ImpossiblyHotBella: he isn't online 4 u shar?_

Sharpay blushed. She didn't want to admit that _she_ got _blocked._ She was Sharpay Evans. She didn't get blocked.

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: i didn't feel like checking. do u hav a problem w/ that bella?_

_ImpossiblyHotBella: no! just askin'!_

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: omg he blocked me too oo_

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: i thought he went offline but if u guys say he's on then i've been blocked!_

Sharpay rubbed her arms, feeling her eyelids sag. She didn't want to keep arguing over this. It was bad enough she knew she was blocked by someone ALIVE, but now her own brother was also blocking her friends?

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: i asked him if he wanted 2 come chat w/ us_

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: he said 'g2g' and left :(_

_ItsSoWorthLiss: i'm still moping. ya same here stella thats what happened 2 me!_

_ImBringinJennyBack: wow... i askd him if he blocks you guyz and he said g2g and left ( i got blocked!_

_ImpossiblyHotBella: LOL im still talkin 2 him, only losers get blocked rite shar? ;)_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: that's shallow bella. im sry liss&jenny_

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: ...hi?_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: &stella._

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: thx :)_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: im gonna go 2 bed_

Sharpay felt like escaping online conversations for tonight. She had enough of chatspeak for an evening, and she didn't want to be the last one to leave. It made her look desperate to keep the conversation going.

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: beauty sleep in, late night convos out lol, hopefully now i can catch sum zzzzs_

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: u r sooo right sharpay :) bye everyone!_

_ImpossiblyHotBella: lol alright, bye Ryan! see u tomorrow... ;)_

_ImpossiblyHotBella: oh LOL wrong convo! bye girlzzz!_

ImpossiblyHotBella has left the conversation.

_ItsSoWorthLiss: grr... lol well bye... :)_

ItsSoWorthLiss has left the conversation.

_ImBringinJennyBack: you are so right sharpay lol, we gotta look beautiful 4 da hot junior-highschoolers ;)_

ImBringinJennyBack has left the conversation.

_SPARKLESxxSTELLA: just wanted 2 add btw can u bring ur clear nail polish w/ those sparkles:)_

SPARKLESxxSTELLA has left the conversation.

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: lol i guess i was left alone after all. let's mess around w/ alyson's mind to make me feel better :)_

ShimmerPrincessSharpay has left the conversation.

Sharpay casually scrolled down her list of contacts. She went to her 'Eww' section.

Ashley, Karla... yep, Alyson.

Good ole' Alyson.

She double cliqued on Alyson's cheesy (and false) screename and grinned.

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: heyyy girlfriend :)_

A long pause. Sharpay anticipated the moment. Would Alyson continue the 'online fake friend' act? Would she be a plain in-your-face bitch? Would she block her? Or sign off and run under her bed covers? Or-

_xxSexyQueen: heyyy girl ;)_

_xxSexyQueen: wow, 1st day of junior high 2morro. u must be sooo nervous :)_

_xxSexyQueen: i would be 2, but then again i have friends school lol ;)_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: the only people who hate me hate me bcuz i'm gorgeous :) and you... they hate you because you're you :)_

_xxSexyQueen: oh shar, u and ur stupid thoughts from your stupid mind :)_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: dont call me shar :) only my friends can call me that, and ur not one of them aly :)_

_xxSexyQueen: dont call me aly :) only people who arnt a waste of oxygen & flesh can call me dat :)_

Sharpay raised her eyebrows, and cracked her knuckles to warm up for some fast typing. Online battles with her ennemies were always somehow stealthy and sneaky... somehow...

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: btw i send love ur new screename :)_

She stopped, savoring the moment. She knew Alyson would be confused.

_xxSexyQueen: ur the 4th one this hour to say so :) i have really good taste_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: yeah you do:) except for those lame highlites u put in ur hair :) they r ugly, but u knew that since people w/ good taste know that :)_

_xxSexyQueen: how do you know that then:)_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: its called teen magazines. no offence hun :) okay maybe a little offence meant._

_xxSexyQueen: but they're cool_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: no they're not :)_

_xxSexyQueen: oh..._

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: yeah._

_xxSexyQueen: i know lol, i mean, lol how lame!_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: send hate ur highlights :)_

_xxSexyQueen: me too :)_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: good, ur realizing how lame u r :)_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: it wouldnt be a crime to cut them off :) at least it'll get rid of ur split ends_

_xxSexyQueen: u would know about split ends huh sharpay :)_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: not as much as you :)_

_xxSexyQueen: lol_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: lol._

_xxSexyQueen: wut are you wearing 2 school 2morrow? hopefull notsomething lame like last year :)_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: me and my gang r gonna be dressed like right out of a hot teen magazine :)_

_xxSexyQueen: im wearing a super short mini-skirt, so every1 can see my gorgeous legs. u wouldn't about gorgeous legs though rite sharpay :)_

Sharpay thought her ':' and ')' buttons would be broken by now because of extreme usage.

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: u sure people won't laugh u like last year when u attempted a mini?_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: LOL everyone was laughing at you... good times :)_

Sharpay giggled and gathered back her long hair into a lose ponytail. Despite her lack of sleep and... lack of actually LIKING Alyson, wars with her where fun.

_I guess it's not always bad to be hated._

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: i would stick with pants. well i actually wouln't, but u should. give people a favour :)_

_xxSexyQueen: WTF PANTS? I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF GRANDMOTHER MAGAZINES YOU READ YOU WEIRDO!_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: i g2g girl D and btw_

_xxSexyQueen: what!_

_ShimmerPrincessSharpay: caps are so out ;)_

ShimmerPrincessSharpay has signed off.

_xxSexyQueen: ARRRGH! i mean... arrgh?_

Sharpay shut off her laptop, left it aside, and crawled into her bed.

Holding her pink blanket to her chest, she immersed herself into deep thoughts.

_Alyson is such a loser. An ugly hypocrite of a loser carrying extra pounds with bad taste in shoes._

_But why is SHE almost winning?_


	5. Meet Marie

**Lily**;; Oookay, fifth chapter now! Enter Marie Costelle... finally. And OMGOSH **yes** Troy, **does** make his debut appearance here -gasps- But remember this is only an IMPLIED Troypay story; it's just that Sharpay has a crush on him. It could end up any way. You won't know in Ice Princess: Girl World, but in the next ones you might... if I decide to release more. I know I'm doing the sequel of IP. I might release the title if people are interested, haha. Title... sad... yeah.

I'm also sorry for the online conversation parts of the last chapters, the smileys were all messed up, and the 'at' sign didn't show up either, ruining expressions like 'I send love AT your screenname'. Ooopsies...

READ & REVIEW AND LILY WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE. MMMM!

**Disclaimer**; I do not own High School Musical or any of their characters... Disney does. But I did make up loads of other characters and they are MINE, MINE MINE MINE MINE! ;)

**Chapter 5**

**Meet Marie**

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay squealed. The boy didn't turn around. She sucked back her annoyance and repeatedly tapped his shoulder. "Heyyy Troy!"

The brown-haired kid spun around.

"Oh hey, Sharpay," Troy Bolton said absently.

Chad Danforth giggled. "That RHYMES! DUDE, write it down!" he grinned, giving Troy a low-five.

"Hey, 'fro boy, do you _mind_?" Sharpay snapped, hating other people trying to edge in her conversations.

Especially conversations with TROY.

"Let's go, man," Chad chuckled to his friends. Three other basketball dweebs followed him.

Troy tried to leave too, but Sharpay placed her manicured hand on his arm. Troy realized he wasn't going to be able to leave.

"Let's walk," she suggested, flipping back her flowing hair. Guys digged that.

...she hoped.

Troy stealthily looked around, and finding no other answer, he said, "Sure."

Troy tried to keep up with Sharpay's fast trot.

_I better not make her angry,_ Troy thought nervously, thinking of the excruciating pain in his toes if Sharpay dug her inch-high heel in it.

"How's the junior high life so far?" he joked.

"These first eight minutes really moved me," she replied with a cocky half-smile.

Troy nodded, impressed.

They passed by the bulletin board.

Wait... the bulletin board?

"OMIGOSH, fall musical!" Sharpay squealed, knocking Troy away with a sharp elbow jab to face the pinned-up neon green paper.

Troy let out a chuckle and leaned against the wall. Sharpay's heart starting beating faster, but she pretending to be completely immersed in reading the paper, and mouthing the text.

_He smells great, _she thought. _I wouldn't want my boyfriend to smell like Stella does when she doesn't shower for a week straight._

Sharpay shuddered, remembering a disgusting moment from four years ago. Stella could be so stubborn. Was she still clique material?

"Uhhh, so, what's the musical about?" Troy twitched uncomfortably.

Sharpay wasn't even paying attention to him, yet he couldn't leave.

Ouch.

"Well, some dork called Adele Richardson composed it. It's called 'In This Magical Moment'. How CORNY." she scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Musicals aren't always great," Troy offered helpfully... or so he thought.

His reward for his genius was a glare able to pierce through metal.

"I mean- unless you're in it!" he quickly amended. "Except... then I guess all of them are great, 'cause you're in all of them." Troy stopped, lifting his gaze and opening his mouth confusedly.

Sharpay sighed, but half-smiled.

_Finally, a guy other than my brother who brushes his freaking teeth_, she thought. _ Do I smell bad? Does he think I'm too sarcastic? Do I breathe funny? Do I-_

"Read the summary, Sharpay," Troy pressed.

" 'Casey Collins is diagnosed with a fatal illness, and she tries to hold on. Her best friend Matthew Keene is there to help her through her experience.' " she read out loud. "How LAME. So not original. Even my stuffed dog could think of something better," she rolled her eyes. She was suddenly struck by a genius thought. "Hopefully Casey at least has some good taste in shoes!"

_Click click click click._

Sharpay recognized that sound anywhere. The sound of clicking heels.

They were sharp and loud. The wearer was near. One inch high, possibly two.

"Shaaar!" a chipmunk voice sang out.

_Ehmagawd, is it possible to sound off-key with ONE SYLLABLE?_

"Remember Aly, you can't call me Shar, only my friends can call me that," Sharpay smiled smugly.

"Well, don't call me Aly, 'cause only MY friends can call me that," Alyson shot back, grinning at her cleverness.

_She fell for it!_

"What friends?" Sharpay said innocently, taking a step closer to Alyson.

"These friends!" Alyson squeaked annoyingly, jabbing her index finger to the three girls trailing behind her.

Ashley, Karla, and Camilla nodded vigurously.

"Well anyways, I see you've lost some weight, chicken legs," Alyson shot quickly.

"I see you haven't," Sharpay smirked.

Troy let out a quick laugh, impressed. He looked at Sharpay and they both cracked up.

"Well, why are you wearing a skirt Sharpay? Your 'magazines' said they were out." Alyson retorted, patheticly attempting to gain some of her lost dignity back.

"Well, you know what, you were right," Sharpay widended her eyes, and nodded like a bobblehead. Troy chuckled from behind her. "I WAS reading a grandma 'zine. It said minis were out. You know about granny mags, judging by your outfit."

Alyson pursed her lips, as if she'd received a jug-full of lemon juice splashed on her eyes, something Sharpay had considered doing for a long time. This was almost as good to her.

"Let's go, ladies," she huffed, and walked away.

_Click click click click._

Sharpay rubbed her arms as her enemy's high-heels' clicks faded.

It sucked not having everyone love you. But it was Alyson that started it, deciding she would rather top Sharpay's clique instead of staying in it.

Sharpay's way of dealing with it?

Revenge, destruction, mayhem, with a pinch more revenge.

Sharpay put her hands on her hips, and flashed a victorious smirk.

"Wow," Troy said. It was hard to see whether he was impressed or just shocked.

Sharpay gave her hair a little flip. The bell rung.

"EHMAGAWSH, the bell rung and I didn't even get to say hi to Ry-"

"Hey Sharpay!"

"Oh... hi, Ryan," Sharpay said, startled. She turned back to Troy and put a hand on his shoulder, and pasted a flirty smile on her glossy lips. "Well, nice talking to you, Troy. Thanks for taking a walk with me."

She slowly turned around, hoping the gentle toss of her blonde hair was enough to drive him crazy

"Wow," Troy grinned, walking away.

"Sharpay, do you have your school books?" Ryan asked his sister, trying to juggle holding his heavy backpack, loads of school books, notebooks, and his cell phone. "Uhh, and can you press 'Send' for me?" he said hopelessly, wiggling his left hand that held his phone.

"OHMYGOD, my school books!"

"Shar, my phone, just press-"

"I need to get my books!" Sharpay squealed, slapping her forehead. She rotated her head and saw Ryan gesturing to his silver phone.

"I got your books, just press 'Send' for m-"

"Done. Now gimme my books!"

Ryan managed to drop his backpack more or less gracefully, and handed Sharpay four heavy books. "Here. And by the way, you clicked 'Cancel'."

"Ooopsies. Tootles!"

Ryan signed as he watched his twin sister glide away.

"It took me three minutes to type that, with my THUMB!"

A walking girl stopped, and stared at him. "Oh, umm, I feel so sorry for you? Well, uhh, thanks for sharing..." she started scooting away as fast as she could, as if Ryan had just announced that he could pick his nose with his tongue.

"Fudging weird razzamatazzy people," he muttered, shaking his head, walking away.

Sharpay was still looking around for her friends. She hated carrying stupid school books. It always ruined her perfect manicures.

Sharpay dropped a book. She groaned, picked it up, and by the time she had risen again, four squealing girls were bouncing in front of her.

"Oooh, we saw you talking to Troy!" Alice shrieked, clinging to Sharpay's arm. "What did you say? What did HE say? Did he ask you out! I bet he did! OHMYGAW-"

"Is he looking at me?" Sharpay said stiffly.

"He walked away with Chad like ages ago," Jennifer offered.

Sharpay took a deep breath, and grinned.

"Ehmagawsh, he is sooo perfect. I swear. Suh-WEAR. He even smells good. And the way he breathes is like sooo sexy. And he is SO impressed by me. And-"

"Of course he is, why wouldn't he be?" Stella squeaked.

Sharpay felt flattered, but annoyed. She fluffed up her hair.

"Hel-LO. Not done speaking."

"Ohmygod I'm sorry, continue!"

"I forgot what I was going to say. Thanks, Stella," Sharpay lied.

Stella looked down, tracing little circles on the white floor with her borrowed pink and white sandals.

Sharpay felt a moment of guilt, but brushed it off. Stella was ruining her sandals, so it was even.

"ANYWAYS, ohmygawwwsh, I can't wait to get the lead in the fall musical. We finally get three musicals a year instead of one. Ryan and I should start-"

"OH, I'm sooo sorry!" squealed an over-sweet voice.

Sharpay's mouth widened to an 'o' and she glared at the little brat. She did NOT like people bumping into her.

"And who might you be?" she drawled, arching an intimidating eyebrow.

The girl flinched. "Marie. Costelle. Just... call me Marie," she said breathlessly.

"I could also call you 'rude'," Sharpay snapped.

"It was an honest mistake," Marie said, her big eyes sparkling.

_Oh puh-lease. This girl reaaally knows how to piss me off._

"Just pick up my stuff you carelessly made me drop, and you're excused," Sharpay said, rolling her eyes.

Marie dropped to the floor and gathered up her and Sharpay's fallen things. Sharpay had to hold back a giggle; she loved people looking pathetic.

Sharpay felt like pulling Marie's smooth and glossy caramel-brown hair, and screeching that Sharpay Evans, the queen bee, is NOT someone you can bump into.

But she let the new girl scoot around the ground.

"Sharpay has the best taste in shoes in the whole grade," Alice blurted. "And the best wardrobe, throws the best parties, has the best hair, and gets all the hottest guys."

"Don't mess with her," Stella said. It sounded more like an offer than a declaration.

"Hot guys?" Marie perked up. She sprang to her feet.

"Oh, like, TROY BOLTON," Sharpay said casually, blowing on her nails.

"TROY BOLTON?" Marie gushed, holding her science textbook and cheetah-patterned notebook to her chest. "Ehmagawd. Are you dating him? I bet you are."

Sharpay nervously drummed her fingers against some kid's locker behind her. "Basically."

Marie's hazel eyes were round in awe.

"EHMAGAWD Sharpay we're going to be late!" Jennifer gasped, prodding Sharpay's shoulder.

"Ohmygawsh you're right," she said quickly. "Girls, let's bounce. Uhh, nice meeting you Mary."

"Marie," the new girl corrected. "Muh-ree. It's french."

"Okay, uh, that's nice." Sharpay tossed her head and took sharp steps towards her classroom.

_Hum. She has clique potential,_ Sharpay though, impressed. _And I know that if I don't recruit her, Alyson will. I have to beat Alyson. Who knows how powerful Marie might be?_

_And I can't afford to get the scales tipped against me._


	6. Gold Diggers Dig Gold

**Lily**;; Sixth chapter up! The title is pretty much nonsense, but I couldn't really find anything else xD  
I have an average of 6 reviews per chapter, I was hoping for an average of 10 by the end of this story but I won't keep my hopes up because this is my **first** fanfic ever. xD

Thank you everyone who reads and reviews! I'm really shocked that people actually put this story on their favorites/alerts, and me on author alert and all... wow! Thank you sooo much!

Remember that I have like everything planned out and written, nothing isn't planned, I don't add anything last minute. I hate it when people think I'm making it up as I go along. And in a COUPLE OF DAYS, look for my new Oneshot Songfic, 'Let Me Go' with the song from '3 Doors Down'!

After this boring disclaimer, hop along to read the 6th chapter of Ice Princess: Girl World! ;)

**Disclaimer**; I do not own High School Musical or any of their characters... Disney does. But I did make up loads of other characters and they are MINE, MINE MINE MINE MINE!! ;)  
**

* * *

**

Chapter 6  
**How To Date A Gold-Digger**

"That top goes sooo great with that skirt!"

"Ehmagawd, Shar, you are like sooo fashionable, well, like DUH!"

"It even matches your NAILS!"

Sharpay pretended to ignore her friends' comments, keeping her sour look pasted on her face.

"Does this top makes me too skinny?" she examined her profile.

"Yes," Alice pouted.

"If it's a good thing, yes," Isabella offered.

"You look PERFECT, as usual!" Stella gushed with the pride of a mother letting her first child go alone to their first day of school.

Jennifer was STILL quiet.

"OhmyGAWD, huh-LO, earth to JENNY," Sharpay snapped. "We'd like you back on this planet please."

Jennifer looked up. Her eyes were glazed over.

Sharpay gasped. She immediately knew what was going on.

"Ehmagawd, A GUY ASKED HER OUT," Sharpay shrieked, jabbing an accusatory finger towards Jennifer.

"How did you know?!" Jennifer blurted quickly, nervously twirling one of her cranberry red highlights.

"I know these things," Sharpay answered, adding a wink to lighten the shock, more to herself than her friends. "Spill! WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY HOW!"

Jennifer flinched, looking disgruntled. "Uhhh," she said, trying to find an answer worthy of telling Sharpay. "Umm, okay," she took a deep breath, grinned, and switched into crazy-girly-destruction mode. "He was all like 'Let's go see a movie Friday night!' and then I was all like 'But doesn't Sharpay have dance classes on Friday?', and then, he was all like 'No I meant only you,' and I was just like 'SURE!', and then, well... TAH-DAH!" she squeaked in one breath.

"So..." Sharpay pressed, arching an eyebrow.

"So I'm distracted," she gushed, her cheeks flushed.

Alice's eyes were as round as Sharpay's circular lip gloss containers. "But wait... who is 'he'?"

"WHO?" Isabella bellowed, realizing that in her moment of happiness and bouncing on her toes, she didn't even know who had even asked out her friend.

Jennifer hesitated. She looked down at her sandals.

"Your fabulous shoes aren't going to answer for you, you know," Sharpay snapped.

Jenny sighed, not taking her eyes off the ground. "Enn-evs," she mumbled.

"What. The. HELL?" Sharpay squinted. "I wouldn't date a guy called Ennevs."

"Nooo! Ry-an Ev-ans," she articulated with exaggerated slowness.

Sharpay raised her index finger to the sky, immersed in deep thought.

_What in the fudgesicles of last season's cargo pants... How could Ryan ask out Jenny?? WITHOUT TELLING ME, or asking my PERMISSION! I thought we were close... AND he told me he thought Isabella was the hottest!_

_Why the hell is he going along with his life... without ME?_

"Umm, Sharpay," Stella mumbled, staring at the direction that Sharpay was pointing at. "We've noticed the chandelier already, thanks..."

Sharpay glanced up and saw the tacky plastic pink chandelier. She stared at Stella like the girl was made out of earwax dipped in smelly cheese and sprinkled with snot. With a DIET COLA on the side.

EWW.

"Hel-LO, that was NOT a 'look at this' finger point, that was a 'Sharpay is thinking and using her brain not that Stella would know about having a brain' finger point."

Stella stood there, trying to absorb the information while hiding her hurt.

"EHMA-GAWD," Isabella yelled with fake enthusiasm at Jennifer. "NO!"

"Yes!" Jennifer squealed back. She had already taken note of the fake emotion Isabella showed. It's one of the things that you learn when you're in girl world.

"No," Isabella pressed with a big smile.

"Yes!" Jennifer repeated.

They started bouncing on their toes.

Sharpay saw a gleam in Isabella's eyes. The 'I want revenge' gleam. Sharpay had quite a bit of experience with that feeling.

"Jenny, you got lucky with a guy," Sharpay said coldly. "WOW. Oooh, shiny. Amazing. Well, it's not like it's usual with you, being asked out."

But Sharpay knew that Jennifer got more guys than her.

Usually, when new guys (hot or not) came to Sharpay's school, they fell for the exotic beauties first; Jennifer Choo and Isabella Castillo. Eventually they fell for the typical blonde girl. Sharpay hated when other people got their way, even her best friends.

"I got lucky too, if you can even call it lucky," Isabella flipped back her long black hair. "Jason Cross asked me out. I turned him down. Still counts, though!"

Sharpay felt like pulling on Isabella's pink-beaded choker necklace around her pretty little neck. There was a reason why 'choker' sounded like 'choke her'. Why didn't Troy ask _her_ out today?

"Hello, we're here for shaw-pping. Not gaw-king." Sharpay sneered, tapping her heeled-foot on the floor.

"I got asked out too!" Stella blurted, caught up in the happy 'I've-Been-Asked-Out' moment, a moment that Sharpay couldn't share.

"NO!" Alice grinned.

"YES! Ethan," she squealed.

"The short guy?" Sharpay drawled. "I hear he picks his nose when no one's looking, and WIPES IT on the back of his PANTS." she improvised, glaring at Alice.

Alice wasn't stupid enough to mess this up for Sharpay. She knew the consequences. "Ehmagod it's true!! Karla told me who told Jess who told Casey and it spread through school like THAT." Alice snapped her fingers. Then she looked down at her hand. "Dammit. Broke a nail."

Isabella stopped bouncing. "Oooh, sorry Stella... they're actually right! When I opened my compact to see how GORGEOUS my hair was, I saw him in the back of the room. DIGGIN' for some GOLD."

Stella reddened and stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Ehmagosh, I should dump him."

"You agreed to go out with him in the first place? Eurgh. Yes you SHOULD dump him!" Sharpay nodded like a demented bobblehead. "Unless you wanna date a... gold-digger," Sharpay winked and let out a loud giggle. The rest of the girls managed a 'heh' as well.

Sharpay turned her attention back to admiring herself.

"White skirts make me look sooo pale," she pouted.

"Ryan was wearing a white shirt when he asked me out," Jennifer blurted.

Sharpay groaned and trotted back to the miniskirt corner, leaving her friends in a middle of another giggle-fest.

_Ehmagod. Make mental note of getting my friends to be less psycho._

"Honey, that is WAY too scandalous to be wearing," sneered a woman's voice. "Take it off."

Sharpay's eyes darted around, searching for the source of the voice. She loved watching a good showdown.

"But MOOOM! A cool girl at

was wearing something like this!"

"Well you're no 'cool girl', take it OFF, Marie. _C'est impossible avec toi._"

Marie's eyes widened, then she looked down and pouted.

"_Laisse tomber. _I don't know why I even bother. Buy your crap and meet me in the food court in half an hour."

The woman with poofy blonde hair and a red beret strut out of the store.

_She didn't even have a french accent when she talked, _Sharpay thought. _Talk about fake French mommy who thinks she's still a teenager._

Marie Costelle blinked at the miniskirts.

"I want one," she whined to herself. "I wanna be sexy!"

Sharpay tip-toed over to Marie. She had personally never had a moment where she WANTED to look good.

_Let's see if Marie can handle me messing with her mind. A great first initiation test._

Sharpay grabbed a tube of lip gloss out of her purse, and literally threw it on the ground.

Marie spun around.

"Ohmygod, lemme get that for you," Marie said kindly. She did a double-take. "Oh! Heyyy Sharpayyy!"

Sharpay raised her eyebrows. Her eyes darted between the exited new girl and her fallen lip gloss.

"Oh," Marie said. She quickly bent down and picked up the clear tube, placing it on Sharpay's open palm.

Sharpay sighed. "Oh, you. Uh, thanks, Mary."

"It's- nervermind. What's up?"

_One point off because she didn't correct me. I'd never let anyone mispronounce my name... let alone TWICE._

Sharpay looked up, exhaling through her nose. "Blue paint on a cracked ceiling is what's currently up. If your IQ surpasses a bottle of water's, you'd know that."

Marie flinched.

_I should've expected this from Sharpay, _she thought. _Play it confident._

"Oh, I guess that would be a logical answer," she winked.

_Wait... would sucking up work too?_

"Only someone like you would've thought of something that witty," she gushed.

"Duh," Sharpay said dully.

_...okayyy, switching gears then._

"Isn't this skirt sexy?" Marie grinned, examining her profile in a full-length mirror.

"Your mommy didn't seem to think so," Sharpay smirked.

Marie blushed.

_Minus at least like two points, _Sharpay thought. _Never show signs of weakness like that!_

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Looking at nice skirts, escaping my friends, the usual," Sharpay rolled her eyes, leaning on a rack of denim skirts. "They are OBSESSED with Ryan."

"Oh, yeah, it's so annoying when friends go CRAZY," Marie agreed, tossing in a professional hair flip.

"How would you know?"

"Huh?"

"Do you even HAVE any friends?"

"At my old school," Marie kept her gaze steady on Sharpay's.

"That doesn't count," Sharpay said, hating the whiny-ness in her voice. Old friends from old schools? That was the closest Marie could find?

_Minus eighty-three points!! And an extra 2 for making me look bad._

"At least I have a boyfriend at my new school," Marie smirked. "Were you asked out today too?"

_Ehmagod, is everyone being asked out but me?_

"As if I'd tell a new girl," Sharpay placed her hands on her hips. "Wow, you must be desperate to get a 'boyfriend' on the FIRST DAY of junior high."

"Don't call Troy desperate," Marie sneered. She immediately replaced it with a huge, kind smile. "He was one of the MANY guys that asked me out. Ehmagod, I thought he liked you, but I guess I was wrong."

Sharpay felt her body stiffen. Her sweaty hands dropped from her hips.

"He does, but I dropped him many hints that I didn't like him back. I guess the message that I don't like that loser finally sank in."

"Oh, so you think this is like a re-bound thing?" Marie said with a cocky half-smile.

Sharpay felt her arms tremble. She itched to slap the sly smile off the new girl's face. "No, he's just following his standards: go for the lowest. He does that when he can't get the highest."

"Funny," Marie nodded. "I wouldn't consider myself lowest. I mean, I've been in two TV commercials, I've recorded a duet song with a celebrity, and I've starred in many school musicals." Marie blew her nails. "Oh! It's not like you would know about those, sorry!"

"As a matter of fact," Sharpay fumed. "I've guest-starred in a TV show. I won two acting competitions, two singing ones, and one dance challenge. The prize money was pretty awesome."

Marie gasped and forgot about her 'superior' act. "Ohmygod, what show?_ What _SHOW?"

Sharpay's hands went back on her waist. "I bet you wouldn't know the show, because it IS the coolest show like EVER."

"WHAT SHOW?!"

"It was _Refusing And Re-Using_, the hot drama series."

"Ohmygod! Suh-WEET! What did you play?!"

"I played a dead rock," Sharpay snapped. "You mean WHO did I play. It was just one episode, I was one of the girls who were playing jump rope and I told the character Tommy that Mandy was the one who robbed the bank."

"OHMYGOD that was like the bestestest episode ever!" Marie squealed.

"I know," Sharpay said, sounding bored. "I think my friends are calmer now. I'll go. Uh, bye."

"Oh," Marie said, glancing over at Sharpay's gang.

Jennifer was pointing out all of the white shirts in the store with a goofy grin on her face, Alice and Stella were trying on beaded skirts, and Isabella was spinning around and laughing.

Sharpay turned back to Marie, disgruntled. "Uhh, sooo, that skirt looks ugly on you," she offered.

"Coming from someone with chicken legs, that doesn't mean much," Marie whispered under her breath.

_Ehmagod, she's reminding me of Alyson! Guh-ross!_

"Coming from someone with linguine arms, that doesn't mean much," Sharpay shot back.

Silence.

"Why are your friends so happy right now? 'Specially that one," Marie said, pointing at Jennifer with her thumb.

"Jenny got asked out by her life-long crush, no biggie," Sharpay replied sourly.

"Wow, and I only got asked out by two of my day-long crush," Marie said, her voice layered in fake awe directed at Jennifer.

"Wow, how stimulating," Sharpay drawled. She knew that Marie would rub it in that Troy asked her out.

"Yeah," Marie gushed. "And he's a super-hottie! I turned him down though. I felt he was aiming a bit too high to actually ask me out."

"You turned down Troy?" Sharpay tried to hide her extreme happiness.

"Well, yeah, but he's not who I was talking about," Marie rushed on, thinking fast.

"Who the hell then?" Sharpay sighed. Realizing she was showing interest, she quickly added, "My friends are waiting for me, I'll just be go-"

"Ryan Evans," Marie said.

Sharpay did a double take. "Say what? He's not g- I mean, he's already dating someone."

"Well, he asked me out," Marie said proudly. "I didn't accept though, _chillax_."

Sharpay's eyes darted from Jennifer to smiling Marie.

"But he's going out with Jennifer," Sharpay insisted stubbornly.

"Well, all I know is, Ryan Evans asked me out!" Marie giggled.

Jennifer laughed loudly. Sharpay's head snapped back towards her.

_Someone's not telling the truth. I know it's Marie. I know it._

_But what if Ryan really wasn't completely dedicated to Jenny yet?

* * *

_

**Lily;; **Well, this is where it ends off for now because I didn't want to make it too long. Continues next chapter! More reviews faster the chapter will come, so tell your friends to read and review as well!

French translations;

_C'est impossible avec toi _- It's impossible with you

_Laisse tomber_ - Give up (in the sense of 'I give up')

Look down and click the pretty review button!


End file.
